The Capitol-District Survival Games
by TributeD5
Summary: When the new districts of 13 and 14 join the union and The Capitol is forced to compete as well, a new load of surprises will unfold these hunger games. Will the Capitol bias their own children or leave them to suffer? Will the Capitol target some districts more than others? Only time will tell with the new Capitol-District Survival Games. SYOT OPEN!


**Augustus Moon, 37**

 **Head Gamemaker**

 _"How will we do this?"_

The setting sun's light peered through the cracks of the open window, casting a shadow of the President - President Myst, the Top Gamemaker, and I across the opposite wall. We were discussing a crucial topic for the future of the Hunger Games: The Districts that Compete.

It seemed like a simple topic: The Districts 1-12 would compete after the obliteration of District 13. It wasn't as simple as that. There was a treaty voted on by The Capitol that caused the upcoming additions of the districts 13 and 14. The question of what they would have to do would bring thought to some minds.

The straight-forward answer was to let 13 and 14 compete - though that would add the number of tributes from 24 to 28 and make it unfair for the new batch of tributes heading to the arena which could in some way start a rebellion.

The final thought was to let The Capitol join the games, making the districts satisfied and stopping any spark of new rebellion that was starting to begin. Though there was no point of the Hunger Games after that, it still would stop any districts from rebelling and keep the Capitol safe from a third rebellion.

The topics were filling the minds of us three and we started to ponder the best choice of what to do. The Top Gamemaker gave a reluctant shrug and The President gave a loud audible sigh before giving his idea.

"Shouldn't we just make Districts 13 and 14 compete and not the Capitol, after all, it might make the Capitol seem weak."

I shook my head and leaned my elbow against the desk we were seated at and used it as a head rest. I had had an exhausting day before and just wanted to get home, collapse on my couch, and relax, which I couldn't do. Instead, I had the meeting with the two of them. I cleared my throat before I started to speak.

"It would, but if we didn't compete at all, there could be a third rebellion that we wouldn't want years after becoming weak and becoming vulnerable to the wrath of the districts. Just, let's compete..."

There was a long silence of thought and processing what I'd said before the Top Gamemaker, Marlow Aries, yawned and gave a quick clear of the throat before speaking in his sonorous voice.

"I agree, after all, we don't want a second rebellion, don't we?" The three of us nodded and sighed with relief that the meeting was over. A final question popped out of my mind as the President finished agreeing to my plan.

"Well, what do we name it now?" I inquisitively asked. It made Marlow and President Myst freeze in their tracks and think. After all, it hadn't truly been the Hunger Games with these massive changes. The President thought for a minute before giving his idea.

"What about The Capitol-District Survival Games?" Marlow and I shrugged before Marlow gave his opinion, his sleek brown hair glistening in the light.

"Not bad, we can change it later..." We all agreed and made our way out of The Presidential Mansion. The games - with these immense changes - could end up being the best or worst games in the history of Panem. And in the sake of keeping my position, I was hoping that I could make this the best games, besides the worst that could potentially get me killed.

 _ **Wow...I finally got this out after weeks of planning. This is a SYOT and I'll put the basic rules and form here, though additional info will be up on my profile. Anyways, here's the rules and form.**_

 _ **You may reserve up to two tributes for up to 7 days (1 week) or else the reservation will wear off. You can cancel a reservation anytime you'd like**_

 _ **You can submit up to two, maybe three if you want, but if you submit three, one will be a guaranteed bloodbath, but one will also make it to the Top 8 at least so...submit as you please**_

 _ **There will be a sponsor system and I'll put up what you can buy and the amount of sponsor points each reader gets (if they're involved with the story) when the story begins, but will have the basic ways you can get sponsor points right now:**_

 ** _20 points - 1st Tribute_**

 ** _15 points - 2nd Tribute_**

 ** _10 points - 3rd Tribute_**

 ** _15 points - Favorite_**

 ** _15 points - Follow_**

 ** _2 points - Any review, (no matter how long or short. Only one counts per chapter)_**

 ** _That's basically it! There will be two more prologues based on the mentors (Mentors 1 and 2) and then The Reaping's will begin! Hope you can stay with this story and I'll see you soon in Mentor's 1 :)_**


End file.
